


Movie Night

by missing_fawkes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cancelled Plans, Candy, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Movie Night, POV Castiel (Supernatural), halloween party, just boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_fawkes/pseuds/missing_fawkes
Summary: Finally someone who wears a real costume," the man's voice carries over the loud music like it was made to be heard. His grin is easy and as flawless as his features. For a moment Cas is tempted to turn around, just to make sure he's really the one being addressed, but judging by everyone else's clothing - or lack thereof - there is no way the man behind the counter is talking to someone else.Maybe he's being sarcastic. Cas can't always tell, but the man seems sincere, so he allows a small smile to slip onto his own features.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - October 2020





	Movie Night

Cas used to love Halloween. As a child, he would spend month with carefully choosing and preparing his costume, not minding his parents' exasperation and his siblings' teasing.

Unlike other kids, he did not care about the candy -even though he ate his fill every year- what was most important to him was dressing up.

Even now, years later, he's fascinated by the idea of becoming someone else for one night.

However, not many people his age seem to share the sentiment and as much as he loves the holiday itself, there is one thing he has learned to despise over the years:

Halloween parties.

This is mostly due to the fact that the last one he attended led to an unparalleled embarrassment.

It's all Balthazar's fault really.

Had he not been so keen on stressing that Cas should "dress up", Cas would never in a million years gone for what he ended up wearing.

Having been given wrong information on the dress code, he saw his chance to follow his long suppressed passion and showed up wearing an elaborate battle armor his best friend Charlie had helped put together.

For the duration of the ten minute walk from his own apartment to Balthazar's he had felt strong and powerful and had really been looking forward to the night.

The sentiment was gone as soon as Balthazar opened the door and almost died laughing when he saw Castiel.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?," Cas had asked incredulously, unable to hide his disappointment about Balthazar's attire which was nothing less than an insult to the word costume.

The only difference between Balthazar's outfit and his usual choice of clothing was that the neckline of his tight black shirt was even more revealing.

It was an offense to all the hard work Cas had put into his own costume and the fact that besides him no one at the party had made even the resemblance of an effort successfully killed the sad remainders of his excitement.

In hindsight, it was probably not his brightest moment to consult Charlie.

Not only does she own her inner (and outer nerd) with every fiber of her being, she also owns every room she walks into.

Unfortunately, Cas is not anywhere near her level of confidence, so he was left feeling weird and uncomfortable all evening, especially because it took Balthazar a grand total of five minutes before he ditched Castiel in favor of sticking his tongue down someone's throat.

On the bright side the bartender - who turned out to be a good friend of Charlie as well - complimented Cas for his armor and smiled at him whenever their eyes met across the room over the course of an evening.

Which was quite often, because Cas simply could not stop staring, his eyes drawn to the man by something he could neither name nor explain.

Just thinking about it now makes his heart beat faster.

Their exchanges that night had been limited, but they were enough to intrigue Cas, making him want to know everything about the fascinating man that is Dean Winchester.

A man who will soon be seated on Cas' couch.

He tries not to get nervous at the thought of that.

It's not like this is a date.

They are not going to be alone by any means and the atmosphere is not even remotely romantic.

After last year's disastrous events, Cas had decided to take matters into his own hands and host a get together at his own apartment.

It is supposed to be just a couple of friends.

No costumes, no loud music, just an abundance of food and trashy horror movies.

He's been looking forward to it all month and even though both Balthazar and Meg cancelled on him shortly after he texted them about his plans.

It was not entirely unexpected, since they are both not really the type for movie nights, but it still hurt a little to know that they prefer to spend their time elsewhere.

However, he tries not to dwell on it as he prepares his living room for his guests.

He did not exaggerate, when he promised an abundance of food.

All of his friends have entirely different tastes in snacks and he tries to be considerate as to make everyone feel comfortable.

He has no idea what Dean usually eats, but he bought so much food that it's damn near impossible that he won't like at least some of it.

Cas is still not entirely sure how exactly Charlie caught wind of his silly crush that hasn't faded one bit even after almost over a year, but she invited Dean along before Cas could even begin to object. He does not mind in the least. It borders a miracle that after all this time he still hasn't met the man who has been like an older brother to his best friend.

_"Finally someone who wears a real costume," the man's voice carries over the loud music like it was made to be heard. His grin is easy and as flawless as his features. For a moment Cas is tempted to turn around, just to make sure he's really the one being addressed, but judging by everyone else's clothing - or lack thereof - there is no way the man behind the counter is talking to someone else._

_Maybe he's being sarcastic. Cas can't always tell, but the man seems sincere, so he allows a small smile to slip onto his own features._

_"Thank you. It took quite some time."_

_He lets his eyes roam over the crowd._

_"Although it was probably a waste, considering I stick out like a sore thumb."_

_His smile falls as quickly as it came. Apparently, it is impossible for him to behave normally even after all these years of practice._

_"Don't say that!," the other man says, the force in his voice surprising them both._

_"Sorry," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. He's got nice hands, Cas notices._

_"I just meant, you should talk negatively about something you've worked so hard on."_

_The man's eyes darken as he takes in the entirety of Cas' armor. His tongue darts out, sweeping over his bottom lip and Cas can't help but follow the movement with his eyes._

_"Especially if it's something so badass."_

_Cas feels his face heating up and prays that the dim light hides his blush._

_"That is very kind of you to say," he mumbles._

_"Spoken like a true knight," the man says. leaning further over the counter._

_A blonde woman walks behind him, swatting him with a towel despite balancing a full tray._

_"You're here to work not to flirt, you idiot."_

_If possible Cas' blush deepens even further._

_The red of his face must be impossible to miss by now but Dean graciously does not acknowledge it._

_He winks at Cas and grins, wide and boyish and so bright it's almost blinding._

_Cas wants to close his eyes against its light but he can't take his eyes off the other man._

_"But it's fun," he says which earns him another hit with the towel._

_Laughing, he ducks away, before he focuses on Cas again._

_"Alright then. What does my knight in shining armor want to drink?"_

The buzz of his phone brings Cas back to the present and he places the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch to look at it.

It's a message from Garth:

"So sorry buddy, but Bess and I can't come. She's been nauseated all day and her back is killing her. Fingers crossed that the twins won't continue being such trouble makers once they're here. Have fun today!"

Cas quickly types his reply wishing Bess to get well soon. She and Garth are soon to become parents of twins and their little ones are already keeping them on the go.

His phones buzzes again.

Another text message. He expects it to be a reply from Garth but instead it's Anna telling him she has to cover the night shift, because her co-worker did not show up. She profusely apologizes even though it's not her fault and Cas is quick to assure her of that, but it stings nonetheless.

Staring at his phone he mentally strikes another person from his steadily decreasing guest list.

It seems like it's going to be just Charlie, Dean and him now.

His heart rate picks up at the thought.

He looks down at the living room table which is practically spilling over with food and hopes Dean's hungry. He knows Charlie can put away a ridiculous amount of sweet considering her size, but even then he probably has enough candy to last him for weeks.

A loud noise distracts him and his stomach drops to somewhere around his knees when he sees that Charlie is calling him.

"Hello," he says wearily.

"Hey Cas!"

Her answer comes out a little to cheery, Cas pretends not to notice.

There's a short moment of silence between them which is unsettling because it never happens when they talk.

"Is everything alright?," he asks.

"Yes," she says, "yes, everything is fine."

"Charlie," he says sternly, not entirely convinced, "just tell me what's going on."

She sighs and Cas can practically see her fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Gilda is here," she finally says and the happiness that sneaks its way into her voice at the mention of her long-distance girlfriend makes Cas smile as well.

"She wanted to surprise me since tomorrow is our anniversary, so she pulled some strings and now she's here and I am so happy I could scream because I really missed her and we thought we would not see each other until December, but she told me she got a job offer in a town just an hour away from here and she could start in January if she took it. This woman is crazy. Absolutely crazy and I'm so happy, Cas. I'm so happy and as much as I love you and hate to be _that_ person, but I really really need some alone-time with her now."

Cas smiles. Knowing how much these news mean to her, he could not be mad at her for cancelling if he wanted.

"Of course you do, I understand."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend in the world," Charlie squeals.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

She hangs up before Cas has time to answer and he shakes his head.

Charlie and Gilda have been together for years. They started dating in college but took jobs in different cities and despite their best efforts could not find a way to move closer again. It has caused Charlie a lot of hard break over the years and not seldom did she talk about quitting her job, finding one in a different field and moving across the country to be close to her girlfriend again.

He knows that solution would not have made either of the girls happy, because Charlie loves her work almost as much as she loves Gilda and Gilda would never ask that of her, being in the very same situation.

Seeing everything finally work out for the two women makes Cas incredibly happy.

It almost makes up for the fact that he will be spending Halloween alone.

He sighs, staring at his empty living room that was supposed to be filled with laughter and friends but is void of all life instead.

Most of his friends have good reasons for not being here, Cas knows that and he knows it's not their fault, but it still hurts.

He has really been looking forward to this night, but now that it's here he almost wishes to be at one of these terrible Halloween parties.

Technically, he could still watch the horror movies and stuff his face with food but doing it alone seems pretty pathetic in light of his actual plans.

Maybe he should just head to bed and get this day over with.

Spooky season really goes all out this year, seeing as it makes Cas' worst fear reality today.

This is why he hates hosting.

He's always worried that no one will come and now that it's actually happening, it feels even worse than he could've imagined.

Another sigh escapes his lips and he runs his hands through his hair as he contemplates what to do.

He's already wearing comfortable clothes but now that it will be just him, he might as well break out his most ridiculous pair of sweatpants.

They are too large and the dark grey fabric has witch-hat wearing guinea pigs printed all over it. Gabriel got them for him as a joke but Cas ended up loving them.

Changing into them, makes him feel better already.

He's about to return to the couch having decided on eating and moping as his activities for the night when the door bell rings.

Weird. It's not like he's expecting anyone (anymore) and since his apartment is on the fifth floor of a building that is mainly inhabited by childless couples or singles like himself, there aren't usually any kids going trick or treating.

Nevertheless, he randomly grabs one of the many candy bowls from the coffee table and shuffles towards the door.

Not bothering to look through the peephole, he plasters a smile on his face and opens the door.

Dean Winchester stands in front of him, looking entirely too adorable for a grown man.

Apparently they both like oversized clothes, because Dean's washed out black hoodie is so big, he nearly drowns in it.

"Heya Cas," he says, sounding not nearly as confident as he was when they first met.

"Charlie called to fill me in on the whole thing with Gilda but she did not answer any of my messages after that so I couldn't get your number to ask if it was okay for me to show up here without her since you know, we don't really know each other and all that and you probably don't even remember me …"

He trails off, running his hand through the short hair on the back of his head.

All Cas can do is blink owlishly at the man in front of him. He had been so preoccupied with feeling betrayed and alone that he hadn't even considered the possibility of Dean stopping by without Charlie.

With a jolt he realizes that it will be just the two of them, that he's wearing hideous sweatpants and that he will have to tell the most beautiful man on earth that he has been stood up by all of friends.

It's not like he ever thought he stood a chance with Dean but he has never felt so far out of someone's league as he does now, realizing how pathetic he's going to look as soon as he opens his mouth and informs Dean about what happened.

"I shouldn't have come, sorry. I guess, I should have figured that one out by myself. I don't know what I was thinking."

He lets his hand slide down from the back of his neck and gives Cas a small nod.

"I'll get out of your hair now. Have fun. Sorry again for bothering you."

"Wait!," Cas says. His voice is too loud, bouncing off the walls of the empty hallway and Dean freezes immediately.

"You don't have to go," Cas adds, more quietly. "You can come in if you want, I just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

He sees Dean's sheepish expression and realizes how his words must come across.

"Not because it was inappropriate or anything," he backpedals quickly, inwardly cursing his choice of words.

Sighing for what feels like the hundredth time today, he decides to come clean.

"Everybody I invited cancelled over the last few hours, so I was not expecting anybody to show up," Cas says, gesturing towards his sweatpants.

He must have said the right thing, because a smile spreads on Dean's face.

"You mean, you didn't dress up just for me?"

His teasing tone immediately puts Cas at ease.

“Hate to disappoint but my wardrobe is always this salacious,” he says dryly, pleases when Dean throws his head back and laughs. 

The sound makes him feel warm all over and he decides then and there that he wants to hear it as often as possible.

Dean finally gets a hold of himself and they share a smile.

“Do you want to come in?”


End file.
